Odd Man Out
by Raven Aorla
Summary: Sequel to Lonely Gods. Loki's path to redemption is not without challenges and heartache. But it is also full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

_Odd Man Out_

A sequel to _Lonely Gods. _Be sure to read that first.

Not my characters.

...

It took months before SHIELD, the rest of the Avengers, and Thor and Natasha were able to reach an agreement on how Loki was to be treated. During that time he was kept in a relatively pleasant furnished apartment in the basement of the tower where the Avengers lived, except the one door was locked - and bolted, shielded, electrified, and reinforced with layers of steel, magic-inhibiting cold iron, and concrete - from the outside. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room, a television, and a well-stocked bookcase of encyclopedias, histories, and guides to pop culture. Natasha had selected the contents of the library. She and Thor visited daily, sometimes both at once.

If these visits occasionally included silent, awkward, yet much-needed family cuddles while watching a movie, then JARVIS was polite enough not to comment.

Impressed by impeccable behavior on Loki's part, except for the occasional rages against crockery that he neatly swept up and used magic to reconstruct after he had calmed down, and fully aware of how much of a help he could be against all these supervillains and aliens that kept attacking, the other Avengers argued for Loki to be put on probation as a member of the team.

Fury agreed on the condition that a small explosive device be implanted somewhere on Loki's body, so that someone entrusted with the code could detonate it if Loki proved a threat. After loud objections, he proposed that Natasha and Thor be the ones to agree upon, set, and be sole keepers of said code. Loki, who was handcuffed to the conference table, resolved the dispute by quietly saying, "I find this acceptable, as long as the code is also used should any of the Chitauri locate me and seek vengeance."

When he was asked to expound on that, Loki's explanation that the Chitauri had only saved him from the Void in _order _to lead their invasion and had in fact given him a preview of what tortures awaited him upon failure or betrayal mollified Fury somewhat.

"I'll give you your chance, Loki. Don't make me regret it."

The Doctor had taken away the scepter Loki received from the Chitauri, which he had no objection to as it would have allowed that race to track and find him more easily. All agreed, also, that it was best that the people of Earth not realize - at least for now - that Loki was among them. So under Thor's and Stark's watchful eyes Loki borrowed Stark's forging tools to fashion a new set of armor, including a helmet that would hide his face, and a staff to help him focus his magic as well as use in the manner of an ordinary weapon.

Barton stayed out of Loki's way. Loki saw no reason to reproach this. Banner also wanted little to do with him. Loki still winced at the memory of the man's beast-shape nearly pulverizing him, and was grateful for this shyness and caution on the scientist's part.

Stark and Rogers, however, seemed neither to fear nor particularly loathe him, and as he prepared to join in the Avenger's next battle they were calm and professional. Stark even made jokes Loki caught himself smiling at.

That battle duly came - a colossal mutated alligator and its still-the-size-of-buses hatchlings breaking their way through the roads, having outgrown the sewers. Loki saved Barton from being swallowed whole, and made the vital realization that if they drove the hatchlings away from the city without harming them, the mother would follow without attempting to kill and eat. The Avengers herded the giants through to a portal Loki created, which he sealed up behind them.

"Where did that portal lead to, anyway?" Stark asked when they were at the main Avengers recreation room, cleaning weapons and patching up minor wounds. At least the others were. Stark had a mussed and exhausted Banner sleeping, curled in a ball, practically in his lap as the billionaire lounged unselfconsciously on the sofa.

"This same place, but another time. An ancient time on Earth before humans lived, where they may rampage as they please. I fear the amount of magic I had to summon for such a great spell will leave me drained for a week at least," Loki replied. Natasha was bandaging his cracked ribs. By now she knew he would heal fast enough that he didn't need further medical help. "Thank you, dear one. Now my turn."

"I'm usually the one who..." the previously silent Barton began, looking up from building new arrows and placing them in his quiver. The different parts were scattered on the table in front of him.

Loki looked him in the eyes. "I saved your life today, and I have lacked years with my daughter. Please humor me."

"This is embarrassing," Natasha muttered, but she let Loki fuss over her.

"What I don't understand is how Loki understood the alligator's behavior so quickly," Steve commented to Thor, who was picking bits of brick out of Steve's hair.

"Hold still," Thor admonished, nudging him back into place with large but not ungentle hands. "And it is most natural that Loki would know the heart of a mother like himself."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor took magnanimously the knowledge that in the time he and his mortal woman were separated she fell in love with Agent Coulson. "It would be churlish to demand you never cast your gaze about when you had no knowledge of my return, and when we spent such a short time together," he told Jane Foster before wrapping her in a brotherly hug. "I would that we were friends."

About a week after, Loki caught Thor pushing the Captain against a wall, lifted off the floor with his legs wrapped around his waist, deep in a kiss. He raised his eyebrows. "At least he will not have to fear snapping you like a twig, as he would with that little girl he was once enamored with," he commented dryly.

"I hope we have not troubled you, Loki," Thor said with earnest puppy-eyes, though he did not move out of position.

"I wish the best to you, Thor, and also to you, Captain Rogers," Loki said with a wave of the hand.

The mortal coughed. "You really can call me Steve."

"All right, Steve."

Unfortunately when Loki detoured on his way to the kitchen and went through the recreation room instead of that particular hallway, he ran into Banner and Stark watching a television show, entwined, Stark petting Banner's hair. It wasn't anything obscene, of course, but the sheer tenderness of it brought a lump into Loki's throat.

And as he scurried, unnoticed, past the archery range, he could hear the unmistakable noises of the teammate who disliked him most engaging in coitus with his only child. He gritted his teeth and continued his path.

"What's all this, then?" Stark asked about two hours later.

"I thought I'd make lunch, since everyone was busy," Loki replied, trying to seem casual.

"You've made twenty-three sandwiches. And they've got _garnishes._"

Loki noticed he was putting an olive on a toothpick and promptly hid both behind his back. "Thor always had a healthy appetite. And Banner's a...growing...man...sometimes."

Stark picked a sandwich off the plate. Well, half a sandwich; they were all neatly cut into diagonals. With the crusts cut off and set aside to make a big pan of bread pudding for dessert. Loki had a fondness for the Earth concoctions lumped together as "pudding", and the Doctor had taught him how to cook many things. "Not that anyone but some members of your family and that time-traveling alien are particularly fond of you, but even a smarmy dick like me doesn't want you to go off the deep end when it's something we could have prevented, okay? What's the deal?"

"I don't think you truly want to know."

Inspecting the sandwich - that one was smoked salmon with cream cheese on rye, with capers - Stark said, "Believe me, I do."

"Fine. On your own head be it." Loki took a deep breath. "I haven't had sex in several hundred years. Or, in fact, more than once."

Stark blinked. After a long pause, he asked, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But you're...I mean...not that _I'm..._but you're not exactly hard on the eyes or anything like that."

"Do you realize how shameful, freakish, and worthy of mockery it is on Asgard for someone to be both man and woman, as I am?"

Stark edged towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying it excuses what you've done, but _damn. _It makes a lot of sense now."

"Oh, shut up." Loki turned to the sink to wash the dishes. "You asked, now you know."

"There's a decent number of people who would actually either not care about how you're put together or find that a turn-on, you know."

"Ah, yes, and I'm sure all of you are happy for me to go seek them, as I am basically under house-arrest except when in battle. Honestly, Man of Iron, what opportunities would such as I have for love, or even lust?"

That's when the doorbell rang. Stark asked the security system, "JARVIS, who is it?"

"An individual calling himself 'Jack Harkness', sir, and he says he has a message for Loki," JARVIS replied cooly.


	3. Chapter 3

Note that I am ignoring everything past Season Two of _Torchwood_, as it would be too difficult to incorporate "Children of Earth" and "Miracle Day" into the Avengers continuity.

I am planning on writing an expanded version of the last scene in an M rated ficlet, but I wanted to keep the rating T for the fic as a whole for those who don't read M fics.

...

Stark and Loki sped to investigate their visitor.

Jack Harkness turned out to be tall and well-built, with a chin to rival Steve's, a roguish glint to his eye to rival Stark's, and carefully hidden sadness and regret to rival Banner's. Though the weather was not that chilly he wore a long, dark blue coat with military stylings. He also had a leather strap around his wrist with a screen and lots of little buttons. He had not rung the doorbell of the ground-floor entrance, but rather the balcony outside Stark's penthouse where he would land after a flight, and often Thor as well. The bell had been installed to keep Thor from knocking and consequently shattering all the glass.

"Avengers, assemble," Stark announced after pressing one of the many intercom buttons scattered throughout the building. "Landing pad."

Harkness waved cheerfully. "I come in peace."

"JARVIS, weapons scan," Stark said.

"Subject has a knife in each boot, a World War II-era service pistol and rounds of ammunition strapped to his hip, and some kind of laster blaster of unknown technology in his rectum."

Stark winced. "That can't be comfortable."

"I've had bigger things up there. Lots. I promise the weapons are all strictly precautionary." Steve and Thor arrived next, only a little flushed. But Harkness picked up on it immediately. "Oh, sorry for the interruption; I know how frustrating that can be. Especially with two gorgeous samples of beefcake."

Now Steve was cherry red. "I..um...um...you...uh..."

Thor gave Mjolnir a twirl. "Do not cause distress to my lover. It will not go well for you."

"I can see that. It's sweet. In any case, if you would be nice enough to let me in...it's a bit windy out here and I hate it when I fall off tall buildings..."

"What's this about?" Banner asked, taking a place beside Stark.

"I'm Jack Harkness, and who are _you?"_

Loki cleared his throat. "The artificial intelligence said you had a message for me."

"Right. Yes. Yes. Sorry, getting distracted by all the pretty...well hi there..."

Barton and Natasha rushed over, Natasha's hair a mess and Barton's quiver over the wrong shoulder.

"Nice job, you two; we might have been killed already," Stark scolded.

"The message!" Loki growled.

Harkness had the decency to look abashed, at least. "My apologies. I just got a ride from the Doctor - we used to travel together - and he wanted me to tell you that the Chitauri have been dealt with and will not be hunting you down. I think they upset him but he didn't elaborate. Also, my own special-ops team has been destroyed and disbanded, and the only other living member is in witness protection. He suggested I apply for a job here."

...

The Avengers sat in a semicircle in the fifteenth-floor conference room. Loki wasn't in handcuffs this time, a testament to how far he'd made it in their estimation. Fury was busy off talking to the press and Coulson doing something bureaucratic, necessary, and dull.

Agent Hill leveled her steely gaze on Harkness. "You're keeping me from a date with Pepper, so I hope you're cooperative and not a headache. What exactly are your qualifications?"

"Several centuries defending the Earth from alien threats and arming it against the future," Harkness replied with an easy smile.

"Centuries?"

"I usually don't reveal this sort of thing this early in a business relationship, but the Doctor was adamant that you have someone on your staff who knows the wider universe, beyond the Asgardian lore about the Nine Realms - not to disparage either of you fine individuals, and when I say _fine - _but I digress. And the Doctor himself is busy right now. On his honeymoon. Sort of. It's complicated." Harkness turned his head to Thor. "To resolve this as quickly as possible, would you please hit me as hard as you can with your hammer, sir?"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Banner began, but it was too late.

"You've killed him!" Steve cried.

"I only did as I was asked," Thor whispered, looking like his world had shattered.

Stark said slowly, "Ooh, it's going to be tough getting that out of the carpet."

"Nonsense," Loki said, surprised at his own voice. He usually kept quiet during meetings, so cognizant of his being the odd man out. "He wouldn't have asked if he did not have some power that...there."

Harkness sat up again, gasping. "So, sufficient proof that I would be an asset?"

Agent Hill pursed her lips. "We'll put you in the cell in the basement while I discuss this intel with the rest of SHIELD. Your effects have been moved to other portions of that floor, yes, Loki?"

"Yes, Agent," Loki replied.

...

"They kept me here for a while, until they were convinced I had become a 'better person'," Loki explained. "There's a kitchen, bath, lavatory, bedroom, all the essentials. How long did you travel with the Doctor, Mr. Harkness?"

"Please, it's Jack." He stripped off his coat and flopped down on the sofa, then posed with a hand beneath his head like some kind of magazine cover model. "Only a few months the first time, then a year the second time. Though there wasn't much 'travel' the second time. But that's a different story I don't feel like going into right now. I had an accident involving raw Time energy and an ill-advised attempt to bring me back to life."

"Ah. The spell was too strong?"

"Exactly. You're a smart one. I do seem to be aging very slowly, but not even the Doctor knows what'll happen."

Loki nervously ran a hand through his own hair. "I should leave you to your rest, then."

"You really shouldn't."

"Shouldn't I?"

"Solitary confinement is cruel." Jack patted the space beside him. "You'd be more than welcome."

"I..."

"You seem stressed."

Unable to stand it anymore, Loki blurted out, "Your scent. It's intoxicating. I don't know why the others haven't commented on it."

"51st-Century pheromones. It only works on beings that consider themselves unattached, that are actively looking for sex and/or affection. Cuts down on the squabbles that way. Has anyone told you that looking into your eyes causes unearthly, transcendental bliss?"

Ye gods, now _Loki _was blushing. "But what..."

"I know the myths, though I don't know how true they are. I got pregnant myself once, with the assistance of technology - didn't particularly enjoy it. I've no objection to anything you might have down there, Loki. I've had fun with penises, vaginas, anuses, tentacles, cloacas, oviposters - if the being attached to it was sentient, of age, and willing, I've probably given them the time of their life. Now will you come and lie down with me before you get some sort of aneurysm with all the shaking and sweating you're doing?"

Deliberately, slowly, Loki engaged the mechanism that would only allow him to unlock the door, from the inside or the outside. "Bed. More space," he whispered.

He wondered if Jack could tell this was his first sober kiss. It certainly wasn't Jack's. Loki almost came there and then from the depth and warmth of it. And true to his claim, the only things Jack said to Loki as they coupled were _beautiful _and _yes _and _I've got you, don't worry, I've got you. _


	4. Chapter 4

It took Jack about three weeks to become a fully integrated member of the Avengers. He ended up moving into Loki's quarters by their mutual agreement.

The day after Jack passed the SHIELD security clearances and was allowed to roam around the building freely, Tony approached the two of them as they lay on one of the common-room couches, Loki nestled in Jack's arms playing silly finger-games and talking.

"So does Odin actually have an eight-legged horse?" Jack was asking.

"Yes, though I was deeply offended that the notion seems widespread that Sleipnir is in fact my offspring. I was fond of him as a foal and played with him often, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Warriors Three made jokes about it, but I had no idea until I came to Midgard - no wonder I used to hate this planet."

"You don't anymore?" Jack asked, tracing the outline of Loki's left earlobe.

"It grows on one. Like a benign fungus. Me having a horse is implausible, though. I mean a human/Aesir or a Jotun/Aesir are not unheard of; it's like dogs with wolves. But with a horse? Even if magic were involved? That would be like a wolf with a...a..."

"Fruit bat," said Tony. "Gotta say, Reindeer Games, I'm relieved to know you haven't actually popped out an equine. Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Loki made an honest-to-Gods pouty face. If Tony had known that getting laid regularly, thoroughly, and affectionately would have so mellowed Loki out, he might even have volunteered before he and Bruce were a thing. "Must I leave? I am comfortable."

"I don't mind you staying," Jack reassured him. "Take a seat, Tony. Shoot."

Tony took a seat on a nearby armchair. "I want to say that we still haven't been able to get your blood and brain matter out of the damn carpet in the conference room, and so the expense of replacing that carpet is coming out of your first SHIELD paycheck. Just like we garnished some of Loki's wages to pay for the window he threw me out of."

"Seems reasonable," Jack said, combing his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I'm not done. You could have just told us about your power. It was unkind to all of us, especially Thor, even if we only thought you were permanently dead for only a minute or two. And it was reckless. We could have been evil, um, torturemongers. Or something. Or could have locked you up in a lab."

"The Doctor vouched for you."

"The point stands. Cap wanted to discuss this with you but you give him the squirmings. He's just barely getting used to knowing that he can have his love affairs without getting tossed in jail, let alone all these anecdotes about making out with squid-aliens and fucking Marcel Proust."

"Proust was really immature," Jack mused softly.

"Really? Huh." Tony switched back into lecturing. "We can't have you throwing yourself around like the Suicide Bunnies. It's messy. It's upsetting. It could compromise you if it became too well-known."

"I would not enjoy seeing you dead," Loki murmured, looking into Jack's eyes. "Even for a second."

"I don't even understand why you would do that anyway."

Bruce cleared his throat, as he had been approaching the living room unnoticed. "Hi, guys. Sorry if I'm intruding?"

"Never! Nonsense. Come here, big guy." And Tony practically dragged Bruce into his lap.

"Well, uh, I was just going to say that I think I can understand it." Bruce relaxed into Tony's grip. "You said you lost your teammates except for one, Jack."

Jack sat up a little bit. "I guess I did say that."

"You hate losing people. And so you are looking to get killed over and over and over, because maybe, maybe you'll be lucky this time."

Everyone looked at Jack. Loki kissed the side of his neck. Jack was pale and still.

Bruce reached over and put a hand on Jack's arm. "I get it. I do. I put a bullet in my mouth once and the Other Guy spat it out. The trick is to find new people, even if it hurts. And that's why I think you and Loki are good for each other."

"Thanks," Jack replied after a pause.

Tony squished Bruce in a hug. "That was beautiful. Now, let's take Jack clothes shopping! You can pay me back after your first..."

"I actually do have money, Tony. I just needed to be allowed out of the Suite de Prison to spend it. Could use a ride, though."

"I'm sure Loki will be happy to oblige when we get back," Tony replied without skipping a beat. "But let's go pick a car. Ah ah ah, Bruce, you need new clothes too. And so does Loki; don't protest about being recognized, your magic's back and I know you can disguise yourself easy. Maybe changing up the color scheme from constant Slytherin House would help. I haven't got all day, ducklings."

...

Natasha accosted Jack in the kitchen as Jack was mixing up some pink lemonade from powder. "Loki likes it," he explained. "He managed to convince Thor that there's such a thing as the rare pink lemon, too. Don't spoil the joke for him; he's been good."

Her lips quirked. "I won't. Have you heard all the circumstances of Loki's travel with the Doctor?"

"I know about your relationship with him, if that's what you're getting at."

"Good. This is the oddest threat I've ever made, but if you hurt my mother, or damage his progress, you will wake up one morning locked in a titanium chastity belt that has no key."

Thor poked his head in the kitchen. "Are you out of the pink lemons, man from the future? Perhaps we should go to the marketplace to obtain more."

"No, no, I've got everything I need." Jack beamed at him.

"The drink from their squeezings is truly thirst-quenching and pleasing to the palate."

"I'm glad."

Natasha was doing an amazing job not laughing.

...

Clint happened to be in the gym lifting weights just as Jack got onto a treadmill. "What century are you from, again?"

"Fifty-first."

"We must seem really primitive."

"Eh. I would say 'quaint'."

"That's nice of you." A little while later, Clint asked, "Have you ever had sex with anything that had tentacles?"

"AnyONE, not anyTHING. Ixchel would be so hurt."

"How was it?"

"The sex? Wiggly. The courtship ritual was a bit daunting. All those pebbles to arrange. But worth it."

Another pause before Clint asked, "Have you ever had sex with any...one that had flippers?"

"Yep."

"Antlers?"

"Yep."

"A proboscis?"

"Yep. Look, Clint dear, if we're going to go through the whole list we'll be here until the sun explodes."

"Is the sun exploding now?" Steve asked wearily as he entered the gym, ready to spar barehanded with Loki, no magic allowed.

Loki laughed. "I believe Jack would have let us know if he had come from a time when the sun was not there."

"Of course the sun wasn't there; you weren't there," Jack replied, even as he was gasping from the exertion of running. And he blew Loki a kiss.

Clint groaned but stayed amicable and beside them.

Jack was starting to like it here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can't sleep, Loki?" Jack asked as they nestled together in the expansive bed Jack's quarters. It was four in the morning.

"I could ask the same of you, immortal mine," Loki murmured, burrowing his head in Jack's chest. "For what I imagine is the same reason as well."

Jack held him close, tracing patterns on Loki's pale, bare skin with the tips of his fingers. "Mm. Someone - someone else - I loved, when we couldn't sleep, we'd tell each other things in the dark that we pretended hadn't been said whenever there was daylight. Found it helpful actually. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Truth for truth? Novel, I suppose. I will try this game. If on your honor you promise silence."

"Same here. Can I go first?"

"As you will."

"Why did you throw Tony out a window? Presumably he was in his suit at the time."

Loki stared at the ceiling for a moment before replying. "Yes. Still there was some talk of me being disciplined. Bar - Clint was the one who defended me, in fact, and once he had Tony decided he would forgive. We had returned to the Tower upon the end of a difficult mission. I steadied Clint when he stumbled, and Clint grumbled that he didn't require assistance. Then Tony said, in what seemed to be his usual jocular fashion but with hidden malice, 'No means no, Reindeer Games, and we don't want to have to get the doll out for Clint to show SHIELD where you bad-touched him. Again.'"

After a pause, Jack said, "It was nice of you to throw him out the window while he still had his suit on. I mean it would have been a bit of an overreaction to kill him, but he could have handled a few seconds of terror before the Hulk or Thor grabbed him."

"Clint afterwards avowed that though I had indeed enthralled him with the scepter, none of the tasks I had given him had been of any base sexual nature, and that I never touched him in a lustful manner. And that he was most displeased with Tony for using his experiences as a weapon against me in any case, when that right is Clint's and Clint's alone."

It seemed the correct thing to do right now was for Jack to kiss Loki, and Jack did, cupping a hand on either side of his face and tenderly pressing their lips together.

"It's my turn to inquire, yes?" Loki asked, their fingers entwining other the covers.

"Yes."

"What is the worse thing you think you have ever done?"

"It's a draw. The first thing is that I killed my grandson in front of my daughter, his mother," Jack replied, as if he had anticipated the question.

Loki squeezed Jack's hand. "And why?"

"To save the children of Earth, I had to sacrifice a single child. At least - at least his death didn't take long."

Jack tried to turn away, but Loki wrapped long arms around him and held him fast.

"I think it was noble of you - not according to what I was raised to believe of nobility but instead what the Doctor showed me in our time together - that if you were to sacrifice a child you sacrificed one dear to you. It would have been worse to steal someone else's for that purpose; to ask someone to give up what you yourself were not willing to."

"Maybe."

"The other?"

"I let my younger brother get captured by aliens who tortured him into a monster."

At this Loki could not help but laugh softly. "Perhaps you should speak to Thor about that one. Only if you wish it."

"Maybe."

"I grow weary of this pastime. Shall we couple?"

"Mmmm, now that's an idea..."


End file.
